Secuelas del Tiempo
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: Tienen que leer You Lie de Yuunieh Skylarck ya que este Fic esta muy relacionado a ese Song Fic, no se asusten mis queridas lectoras no es plagio, tengo la autorización de dos autoras para seguir con una secuencia parecida a los escritos hechos por ellas, por eso este Fic que por ahora esta en proceso de escribir esta dedicado a ellas, enjoy.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_NO me pertenece. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Decisión.**

_Hibari-san, ¿Sabes lo que es caer en la desesperación? El saber que eres traicionado por el ser que mas amas, yo si sé lo que se siente, pero tú no, no lo sabes por qué jamás lo has sentido, Hibari-san._

_Es triste saber que esa es la verdad dime Hibari Kyoya, alguna vez me has mirado con cariño, alguna vez me has visto como algo más que una simple herbívora que está al lado de una manada de herbíveros que su único propósito es estudiar y ayudar en lo que puede._

_Dime, alguna vez sentiste lo que yo siento, o las palabras que me has dicho eran una simple ¿falsedad?_

_¿Me amas?, ¿sabes lo que implica esa palabra?..._

_No, no sabes lo que significa y no me amas, ya que solo eres una persona que busca la soledad y la destrucción, tu propio camino… _

_Por eso es que no entiendo porque me buscaste esa noche, ¿porque me miraste con ese tipo de mirada que confunde a las personas?, dime ¿porque me dijiste que me amabas con tanta desesperación que me lo creí? _

_Pero la verdad es que nunca lo has sentido, jamás me has amado y sé que pedirte que me ames es absurdo._

_Hibari-san, sabes el amor duele, es la cosa que más daño puede hacer que un arma incrustada en el cuerpo y más si la persona que uno ama traiciona de esta manera a la que se supone es su pareja._

_Debiste de ser más cuidadoso a la hora de revolcarte con Chrome-chan._

_Espero no la hagas sufrir como lo hiciste con migo._

_Me enamoraste y me lastimaste, eres cruel y despiadado, te odio y te amo como no tienes idea, ya que jamás has sentido lo que es el amor, es irónico si lo pienso correctamente ya que creo que si amas pero no a mí, dime te has obsesionado con migo solo porque querías saber lo relacionado con mi trabajo, si es así entonces…_

_Esta breve carta es para pedirte que me dejes todo esta falsedad que has montado, no me buques por favor, yo quiero seguir mi camino, no quiero estar en el pasado, por eso te pido de favor olvida mi existencia y vive tu vida a tu gusto ya que ya sé lo que buscabas de mi, por eso la información de las Llamas de la Ultima voluntad será revelada a los Vongola dentro de poco, así que sé paciente dentro de poco tu curiosidad será seseada._

_Saber que me usaste para saber esto me hace sentir estúpida, pero por eso no te odio, pero quiero dejar en claro que lo que pase de ahora en adelante no es de tu incumbencia, haz lo mismo que cuando te conocí por medio de Tsunayoshi-san, no me determines como yo no lo haré, mi trabajo es independiente y de ahora en adelante, Guardián de la Nube le pido que mantenga distancia de la información la cual poseo._

_Le deseo una buena tarde._

_ Miura Haru_

Haru termino de escribir la carta para el que se supone es su amante, lagrimas silenciosas corren por su rostro mientras la guarda en el sobre.

―Esto el fin ―.se lamenta mientras se dirige a paso firma hasta el despacho del jefe de la organización independiente CEDEF.

Al llegar se da cuenta de que no hay nadie, y deja la carta en el escritorio de este, mientras una sonrisa cansina se posa en sus labios al fijarse en la fotografía que este posee en su escritorio.

Recuerdos de cuando por primera vez intercambiaron palabras pasan por su mente, haciéndola tomar el cuadro y sacar la foto.

Rápidamente y sin remordimiento rompe el lado de la foto en la que se encuentra ella y deja el lado en la que aparece Hibari en el porta retrato, para luego salir del lugar con una mirada neutra.

Al llegar hasta la sala en donde realiza su investigación, coge cada brecha de información de este, para luego dejar en completo orden el lugar, casi como si nunca nadie hubiese estado ahí.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, coge su celular de la bata de laboratorio y llama a alguien.

―Ya es hora, te espero en parqueadero de la sección 7, no me falles o no será lindo verme enfadada Verde-san ―.dijo seria.

―Me alegra escucharte linda, enviare a mi equipo espero que los resultado que tienes sean satisfactorios para proceder con la fase final ―.dijo cantarín, haciendo que Haru frunza el seño.

―Te lo aseguro, no están mal, si no me crees yo misma procederé a aplicar el experimento en mi cuerpo para probarlo ―.dijo sinuosa, mientras una sonrisa arrogante se posa en su rostro, mientras mueve con elegancia su larga cabellera chocolate.

―De acuerdo menos charla mas acción, te estaré esperando ―.corto la llamada, dejando a Haru con un semblante neutro.

―"Ya es hora, si quiero mostrar los resultados de mi investigación a la Familia debo dejar todo atrás y seguir mi camino" ―.pensó decidía a hacer lo que sea por lo que cree correcto.

…

Mientras tanto, Hibari llegaba hasta su despacho con su usual aura de intimidación.

Al adentrarse se da cuenta que alguien estaba en este ya que no es normal que alguien deje una carta en su escritorio, al pasar su mirada por este se da cuenta que alguien ha roto la foto en la cual estaba con su pareja, haciéndolo fruncir el seño ya que eso es una clara acción de guerra para él, pero no entiende por que solo el lado de él está intacto y el de Haru no.

Al percatarse de ello mira la carta la cual la remitente es ella, eso solo hizo que sintiera curiosidad, al leerla sus ojos se abre con sorpresa absoluta.

Se sienta lentamente en su silla y mira la carta con completa incredulidad. Jamás pensó que ella se enteraría, pero sería idiota el negar que ella es lista y el tiempo habría encargado de hacer que ella se enterara.

―Maldición ―.susurra sin creerlo.

Él jamás pensó que ella se enteraría tan pronto, no, el deseo que nunca se enterara de que estaba jugando doble, porque con el timo él le tomo cariño, un dolor agudo se posa en su pecho haciendo que frunza el seño con molestia.

―Haru.

Se levanta rápidamente y se dirige hasta la sala de investigación, encontrando que no hay nada ni nadie, rápidamente pide a sus trabajadores que la busquen y se dirige hasta el despacho de Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna, a ver a Hibari en la puerta de su despacho siente que algo está mal.

― ¿Sucedió algo? ―.pregunta renuente.

― ¿Donde está Haru? ―.suelta la cuestión sin tapujos ya que sabe que el Capo debe de saber en dónde está su mujer.

Tsuna suspira cansino, el ver a Hibari tan imponente como siempre solo le causa dolor de cabeza, y sin más decide decirle donde esta Haru ya que la verdad no está de ganas para pelearse con su Guardián más poderoso.

―Ella se fue hace tres horas del país, su investigación ha llegado a la Fase Final, ella se reunirá con verde en algún lugar del mundo, no sabemos cuánto tiempo le tomara el que muestren señal de vida, pensé que ella ya te había informado de ese hecho ―.dijo serio, sintiendo que algo ha pasado con su mejor amiga y su mejor Guardián.

Hibari solo frunce el seño al recordar algo en la carta en donde dice que la información pronto será revelada.

Chista la lengua con molestia y mira con dagas en los ojos a su "jefe".

― ¿Donde se supone que se reunirá con el Herbívoro? ―.No lo sé, más bien dime ¿qué está pasando?, el que Haru no te haya dicho es inquietante, además tu debes de saber mejor que nadie que Haru y Verde nunca rebelan información hasta que está este completa o si les conviene ―.el sabe que algo ha pasado, y no por nada su Híper intuición le grita ello.

Un silencio incomodo se posa en el despacho. Tsunayoshi se levanta con parsimonia e invita a Hibari que tome asiento, mientras sirve un poco de vino.

Tsuna se le queda viendo, la mirada de Hibari es en verdad ilegible, pero no por nada él es el Cielo, así que supuso lo que está pasando con su Guardián.

―Ya entiendo lo que ha pasado, dime Hibari-san ¿Haru se dio cuenta de tu relación secreta con Chrome? ―.suelta la bomba sin sedante, Hibari lo ve con completa seriedad.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―.cuestiona serio, con un toque de frialdad que hace sonreír a Tsunayoshi.

―Ella me lo ha dicho, Hibari. Haru no es idiota, desde el inicio lo supo, pero ella aguanto soporto el que la engañaras, pero el día en que te vio con Chrome en tus brazos se rompió, Mukuro está con ella, él es el único que debe de saber en donde esta Haru ―.dijo enigmáticamente.

Hibari se levanta y se acerca peligrosamente a Tsunayoshi, el cual le devuelve la mirada con frialdad absoluta.

―Tú fuiste el causante, teniéndola a ella aun seguiste con Chrome, si quieres pelea solo dime, te dije que si la hacías llorar te golpearía con todo mi poder, solo por ella no lo hago ―.dijo mordaz Tsuna, mientras se aleja de un molesto Hibari.

―Déjala en paz ―.susurro cansino Tsuna, mientras sale del despacho.

Hibari mira el Cielo Italiano el cual no posee ni una sola nube, Italia no es de su agrado, nunca lo fue, él y Haru se la pasaban renegando de la ciudad, ya que ellos aman Namimori, y el hecho de que ella ya no esté a su lado solo lo molesta, solo es eso ¿verdad?.

…

En ese momento Haru mira el Cielo y sonríe aburrida.

―Esto es lo que he buscado, mi amor nunca te valió nada, esa es la verdad espero poder odiarte tanto que olvide el amor que te tengo ―.comento ida, mientras lagrimas silenciosas salen de sus ojos.

Mukuro mira desde la distancia a Haru quien la ve jamás pensaría que es una cantante y compositora, además de una científica en el bajo mundo, sonríe aburrido al darse cuenta de que jamás la vio tan bella como hace unas semanas, pero jamás podrá amarla como ama a una peli morada.

Sus pensamientos van en dirección del día en el que se entero de que Chrome estaba con otro hombre y ese es nada más ni nada menos que su enemigo jurado, Hibari Kyoya.

(Leer s/6928354/1/You-Lie para entender, esta obra pertenece a **Yuunieh Skylark **leanla para entender lo que paso xD)

Al salir de su recuerdo, mira a Haru la cual se esta tocando delicadamente el vientre, mientras sonríe con tristeza, silenciosamente Mukuro hace un juramento de protegerla siempre y no dejar que ese hombre se acerque a ella.

Una sonrisa peligrosa se posa en sus facciones al caer en cuenta de lo raro que se debe ver él al pensar de esa manera, siendo un ser que siempre ha sido calculador y jamás se deja llevar por el corazón.

―"El tiempo de verdad cambia a las personas" ―.piensa, mientras sonríe con astucia.

* * *

Sé que me deben de estar odiando por no actualizar como se debe y es una locura el que suba un nuevo Fic sin seguir mis demás historias, pero todo tiene una explicación, Universidad, la inspiración me ataco, así que decidí seguir con uno de mis proyectos programados, si no saben de el lean mi perfil XD.

Les prometo que actualizare pronto alguno de mis Fic's, hagamos lo mas interesante, el primer Review tiene derecho de escoger que historia quiere que actualice la siguiente semana, osea que ya saben.

¿Review?


End file.
